Asriel Dreemurr
Attacks *Magic Fireball - 40 Damage (Kickstarter) *Star Blazing - 60 Damage (Powerful Form) *Shocker Breaker - 70 Damage (Powerful Form) *Chaos Saber - 80 Damage (Powerful Form) *Chaos Buster - 70 Damages (90 Damages from Rainbow Canon) (Powerful Form) *Soul Meteors - 100 Damages (God of Hyperdeath Form) Super Attacks *Powerful Form - 9999 Damage (Required absorbing the souls of Everyone) *Hyper Goner - 200 Damage (Powerful Form) *God of Hyperdeath Form - 9999 Damage (Will also trap whoever he faced) *Rainbow Beam - 9000000000 Damages (God of Hyperdeath Form) In Universe of Lawl Asriel Dreemurr potray as the True Antagonist of the end of the Undertale Saga and always wanted to his escaped his Flowey form. As history told, He was a young child and son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel and was the Prince of the Underground after the war between Human and Monsters. One day, He met the first Fallen Human who fell into Mt. Ebott. He became very close to her and treated her as his own sister with the family help. However, Things gone bad when the child became very ill and died later on, Leading Asriel to absorb his soul and help get her to the surface. Things gotten worst when the other humans see Asriel with the fallen child and frame him for murder. He was attacked with everything but didn't bother fighting back as he left. By the time he reached home, His life was cut short and his ashes was spread across a field of golden flowers. Some time later after the Underground was in shamble and Toriel left Asgore, Alphys try to help the king by using a secret experiment on giving longer life with Determination and using one of the golden flower, Asriel was revived in form of a flower name Flowey. However, Flowey never have any feeling or sense of love and left as Alphys experiment continue going wrong that lead her into hiding. Around the time later on in the future, Only Gingka Storm know his true identity, Even after the defeat of his Omega Flowey Form. After countless of years and after a battle between May Star and Razor Blazefire, Flowey appeared trapping everyone as Gingka arrived, Ready to absorb the souls that Razor had. He try to kill Gingka in the process only to be stopped by the other Monsters and Hectare Warriors who try to surround him. He used the opportunity to absorb everyone in the universe, Removing all of life minus Gingka who he was ready to fight on his own with the powers of the souls he collected and even using his full power to turn to his God of Hyperdeath. After Gingka manage to free the 6 souls from Asriel collection(The Souls include Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus And Sans & Toriel and Asgore), Gingka show Asriel a picture of his past of when he try to help the fallen child and treated him with care, Weakening him and breaking him in tear. Using everything he got, Asriel try to fire his Rainbow Beam at Gingka, Doing damage but unable to kill him as his body fade, Stating that he's afraid and alone as he return to his old form. Asriel was later crying, Feeling sorry for his action against all that he hurt. After being forgiven by Gingka, He promise to return the souls of everyone after using them to break the barrier that separate the underground and the surface and was keeping most of the monsters underground. He later got a heartwarming hug from Gingka, Wishing him luck on his future and hoping he keep his parent safe as he left, Returning back to his flower form while smiling in joy. No one will remember what happened beside him and Gingka. Appears in Main Story *Undertale Saga (Main Antagonist and Final Boss) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Queen Toriel (Mother) *King Asgore (Father) *Chara (Adopted Sister) *Asriel the 2nd (Newborn Brother) *Flowey (His New Revived Form) Friends *Gingka Storm Enemies *The Humans in the Past Category:Former Villain Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Main Antagonist Category:Flower Category:Monster Category:Cannon Character Category:UnHuman Category:Characters with a upsetting past Category:Male Category:Characters